


Never Let You Go

by Wynkat



Series: All the little weres' asleep in their den [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitsune, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You smell like human,” Tommy growled. That was so not okay. He pulled at Adam’s shirt, shoving it over Adam’s head and off. “Like fans and press. Other wolves.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Glam_100 Prompt: #045: Scent  
> Title: Never Let You Go  
> Series: All the little weres in their den  
> Author: Wynkat  
> Characters/ Pairing: were!Adam/kitsune!Tommy  
> Rating: NC-17 - PWP  
> Word Count: 5 x 100  
> Beta: @leela_cat 
> 
> A/N 1: this is part of my Series [ All the Little ‘Weres Asleep in their Den](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9641%20/) all you need to know for this installment is that Tommy is a half-blood kitsune (Japanese fox spirit) mated to Adam who is the leader of a werewolf pack.
> 
> A/N 2: this is NOT the sequel to [ “The Summons"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476976%20/) sorry. It takes place some general time before that story. I know, I’m evil. Sorry. But I promise, I AM working on the story that follows (sort of?) The Summons.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The Glamily belong to themselves (or perhaps Adam, depending on how you look at things), the rest of the plot of insanity belongs (a relative term) to me. And seeing as how this is an Alternate Universe filled with werewolves, kitsune and assorted other magical stuff – do I really need to point out that this is ALL fiction? Okay, good. *glitter for all*

~V~

“You smell like human,” Tommy growled. That was so not okay. He pulled at Adam’s shirt, shoving it over Adam’s head and off. “Like fans and press. Other wolves.”

“Too many fucking people,” Adam agreed, biting down on Tommy’s bottom lip. His hands were pushing at Tommy’s pants, buckle and belt forgotten the moment he’d gotten them undone. 

“Hate watching them touch you.” Tommy went to work on Adam’s pants, knuckles grazing Adam’s dick and pulling a moan from Adam. The sound went straight to Tommy’s dick making him so fucking hard. He needed Adam to fuck him so bad.

~V~

Adam’s hands were on Tommy’s ass, kneading the flesh, driving them both higher. “’s my job.”

“Don’t –fucking-care.” Tommy shoved Adam against the wall and dropped to his knees. He rubbed his face over Adam’s cock, wrapping himself in the scent of his mate. 

“Tommy, fuck!” Adam rocked his hips forward. 

“Need to taste you.” Tommy licked his lips, his mouth watering in anticipation. He wrapped his lips around the head of Adam’s cock. Salt and sex and _wolf_ flooded his taste buds. 

“Oh yeah.” Adam’s hands clenched in Tommy’s hair, the tips of his claws scraping against Tommy’s scalp.

~V~

Tommy pulled off Adam’s dick and surged up. He needed Adam’s mouth right now. Needed to thrust and parry and be taken over by his alpha. Adam caught him as he rose, powerful arms holding him close, strong delicious claws tangling, pulling his hair.

“Fuck me,” Tommy moaned. “Come on.”

Adam growled and flipped them around so Tommy’s back was pressed against the wall. “Want me to fuck you?” Adam asked, his voice dark and thick against Tommy’s skin. “Fill you up, make you mine?”

“Yes. Fuck, Adam!”

“Suck.” Adam pushed three fingers into Tommy’s mouth. “Get’em good and wet.”

~V~

Tommy lapped at Adam’s fingers, sucking them deep into his mouth. He moaned around the sharp tips. Then the fingers were gone and Tommy was being lifted into the air, his ass pulled closer to Adam.

Adam stretched him, pressed his fingers in, teasing, making everything better and worse. 

Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist, drawing him closer. He scratched at Adam’s back, needing to feel skin, heat, blood. Needing Adam. 

Then Adam ‘s dick was inside him, pushing and pulling, fucking him into the wall. Fucking away all the other scents and smells that covered both their bodies.

~V~

“More. Adam, come on- Fuck me,” Tommy begged, arching his hips, meeting Adam thrust for thrust. He needed Adam so deep inside no one could touch them again.

Adam shifted his grip, slammed back in. The tension in Tommy’s body coiled tight as Adam pulled almost all the way out. 

“Fuck!” Every muscle in Tommy’s body locked up and he hung suspended, held only by Adam. Then Adam slammed back in again. The burning need inside him cracking open- Tommy came on a silent scream. 

_Mine_ , Adam snarled. He thrust once more and came, his whole body wrapped around Tommy.


End file.
